


Kill This Love

by jokerxpanther



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But not really incest, Complicated Relationships, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Pining, Step-Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpanther/pseuds/jokerxpanther
Summary: One should have not had this kind of feeling for somone that you call brother... it's forbidden. She is trapped. She wants to escape from everything, especially from him
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	Kill This Love

Have you ever felt trap? Like the whole world against you and you just want to escape from it?

Edelgard has lived in that feeling for years now. It’s all begin with her forbidden feeling for her step-brother, when ones shouldn’t have felt certain feeling for someone that they are supposed to call brother…

She knows it’s wrong yet at the same time she can’t escape from it.

Hopeless.

The fact that they are not blood-related perhaps making everything harder for her to let go.

How stupid she is!

When right now she must face reality as he brings a girl home and calls her, _his girlfriend_.

“Oh honey, you should have introduced us to her sooner. She is so lovely.” Her mother says.

Edelgard looks at the girl he has brought. A pretty girl with blue hair and gentle air.

 _Marianne_.

The name suddenly leaves a bitter taste in her mouth.

She forces herself to smile. Dimitri does not look at her once. After the introduction she excuses herself from them, walking away from the scene calmly as if she were perfectly fine by that.

She goes to her room upstairs. Her hands are trembling as she opening the door, she feels like her world will collapse at any moment. She closes the door, her chest aches, it feels so suffocating. Her legs feel so weak as she rests her back on the door, before slowly crumbling down to her knees. She covers her mouth with her hand as she sobbing uncontrollably afraid of them hearing it.

* * *

She just finishing her shower when she hears a knock on her door. Still in her robe she opens it.

It’s Dimitri.

Her muscles tense as she meets with his deep-blue eyes. He stares at her, towering over her with his tall figure.

“Can I come in?”

 _What does he want now?_ She thought tiredly, yet she let him in.

He sits down on the edge of her bed and say nothing.

The room suddenly fills with so many unspoken words yet she tries to act normal as she dries her hair with a towel. Stopping in front of the mirror, her eyes don’t look too swollen after taking shower but one will notice it slightly if they just step closer. In the mirror, she can also see Dimitri’s reflection that still sitting on her bad not moving an inch. She notices his posture is rigid.

She tries to focus on her task of drying her hair yet she can’t as her mind only thinking about the man behind her. “Marianne seems like a sweet girl...”

He doesn’t respond to that, for a few moments there is only silence before she notices a movement behind her. Suddenly, she feels his hands wrapping around her stomach as she feels him burying his face in the crook of her neck. Her heartbeats soaring like it will jump out of its place. Her palms are sweating, she does not know what to do. Looking at the mirror with shock as she still can’t see his face that still burying between her neck.

“Dimitri…?”

He holds her tighter. Then he mumbles lowly, “I’m trying my best…”

He sounds frustrated. His words confuse her. She does not know what its meant.

“Dimitri?” This time she raises her voice, it seems Dimitri hear that as he immediately let her go as if he didn’t realize what he was doing.

“Sorry El…” He says avoiding her eyes on the mirror, then walking further away from her. “Mother asks me to fetch you, we will be having dinner outside. Will you join us?" He pauses then continues, "Marianne… will also love that.”

She almost chokes. “No… I’ll pass it today.” She turns around from the mirror ready to give him one of her fake smiles but it dies as soon as she meets his gaze. Those eyes of his contain so many emotions that she hasn’t fully understand yet, stun her in her place. For a few moments she just lost in his blue eyes.

“Why?” He asks simply but it seems like he demands something more than what she is capable of answering. As if he just wants her to confess everything, to confess her illicit feeling for him.

“I have somewhere else to go.” She says calmly. It amazes her how she can maintain such composure in this type of situation.

“Where?”

“Hubert’s place.”

Suddenly chill runs through the room as soon as she spoke that words, almost making her regret for telling him that.

“Hubert hah…?” He says sound a bit colder, his jaw clinching and eyes glint dangerously towards her. “Is he your boyfriend or something? You seem to like spending so much time with him.”

“We are just friend.”

“I don’t think so. It seems like you are clingier towards him. He is no good for you, El.”

That agitates her. “Enough with that nonsense, you don’t know anything about him. Beside whatever I have with him is none of your business!”

_Besides you have Marianne yourself!_

“You love him, don’t you?”

She clinches her fists tightly, trying her best not to burst her emotion out.

 _‘You are a foolish man.’_ She thinks bitterly.

She looks away from him. “Just get out. I don’t want to talk with you right now.”

He does not say any word again instead slamming the door as he leaves her room.

* * *

It’s been more than two weeks since the last time she talked with Dimitri. They have been avoiding each other since their last fight. These past days she has been feeling so exhausted especially for her heart.

She is very tired of her situation. She had applied for a collage application in Almayra, a faraway place from Fodlan, she took it without a second thought, this might be her only ticket to escape everything.

To escape from him.

“Congratulation Edelgard, you passed the test.” Professor Byleth tells her one day. “You have been accepted at Almayra Univesity with top score.”

“Thank you, Professor.” She smiles genuinely at her. “I couldn’t make it without your help.”

“You are my favorite student after all. I was happy to help.” Edelgard blushes a little. “Now go tell this to your parents. They will be proud of you.”

She nods.

On her way home, her mind is so full, thinking about how shall she tell them, especially her mother after all she has never told anyone her plan to leave Fodlan beside her teacher. They don’t know, he doesn’t know either.

After taking a shower, she goes downstairs. She finds her mother and father already sitting on their chair for dinner. How coincidence that he is there too after days of avoiding her and always have some excuses to go somewhere else for dinner.

“Oh El, come down here.” Her mother says. “Help me put these on the table.”

Edelgard helps her then bringing the tray of food to the table where Dimitri is talking with their father. Unlike Dimitri and her mother, she isn’t really closed with her new father. After all they have just lived together as family only for three years. Sometimes it’s still hard for her to even call him father although Lambert has always been nothing but kind to her.

Dimitri gets up once he sees her and helping her put the foods on the table without saying anything. She murmurs him a soft thank before sitting herself on her chair right across him while their father sitting beside him. They start having dinner with small talk here and there. She hardly touches her food. Her mother notices it.

“Dear, what is on your mind? You seem trouble…” her mother asks her with concern in her voice. “Did the dinner not to your liking?”

Edelgard shaking her head immediately, “No, Mom… it’s just… “She swallows her saliva. Why it’s so hard for her to just speak?

“Take a deep breath El.” Her father says noticing her nervous. She does as he told; from the corner of her eyes she also can see Dimitri watching her in silence.

“I have something to tell you all.” She says finally, they give her their full attention. “I passed the test to Almayra University.”

A long silence before her mother breaks it. “What… how?”

“A few months ago, I applied and did the test. Today I’ve been informed by Professor Byleth that I have passed the test.”

“Congratulation El!” Lambert says with an obvious excitement and proud in his eyes. “It’s a great university. What major do you take?”

“Thanks father.” She smiles at him. “It’s law.”

“Why you never told us anything about this?” Her mother asks somberly, clearly upset.

She gulping, and wetting her lips, she knows that her mother will be upset with her sudden decision like this. “I didn’t know that I’ll pass the test, Mom. You know that I have always wants to be a lawyer. Almayra University has great reputation for that.”

Her mother does not hide her grim face. “But Almayra… it’s still too far away from home, El.”

“Darling, don’t be like this. El must have known what she is doing. We should support her.”

“Yes, I know!” She raises her voice. “But I still don’t want to separate from her. It’s too far what if something bad happens to her and I couldn’t do anything because she is too far?” her mother starts sobbing.

It’s understandable for her to be so protective towards her. Why it will be hard for her to let her go… She knows her mother has trauma, after all they are both have lost so much. Her real father and siblings all have died in just one night on a plane crash one day, only leaving her mother with her, a daughter who happened to not join them to go skiing because of a sudden sickness.

“Mom…” She calls her softly. Lambert already holding her before letting her go and her mother looking at her now with swollen eyes. “I’ll be fine. Mom. I promise.”

“Is… this what you truly want El?”

“Yes.”

Her mother looks at her eyes for a long time.

“Mom… I really need this.” She speaks again, her voice sound quite desperate, her eyes beg her mother to let her go.

She let out a heavy sigh, she holds her hand. “If this is what you really want, I don’t have a choice am I?”

Edelgard smiles tearfully.

“Promise me that you will call me every day, telling me everything. Promise me that you will take care of yourself and will be safe and sound.”

She nods with tears falling from her eyes, to be loved like this is truly such a blessing. “I promise mom, I won’t make you worry.”

She hugs her. “I love you so much dear.”

“I love you too, Mom.”

* * *

She is waking up from her sleep when she heard a knock in her door. She looks at her clock it’s already past two at midnight.

 _Who is knocking at this hour?_ She grumbles but still wake up to open the door and meet with her intruder.

Dimitri looming over her door with restless eyes as if he hasn’t had good sleep for nights.

“Can I sleep here?” he says.

Her heart thundering. Her logic says to refuse him yet as she looks at his dark tired eyes, she can’t help but nodding her head weakly.

“Did you have a nightmare?” She asks once they are already laying on her bed. She looks up at her ceilings, while Dimitri just watching her side-profile.

“No, I just can’t sleep.”

“Trouble thoughts?”

“Are you still angry with me, El?”

He was talking about their last fight, to tell the truth she could never get angry with him for too long. “No…”

He sighs a relief. “Still, I own you an apology. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine now.”

Then she felt a caress on her left cheek making her look at him and meeting his solemn gaze.

“Why would you leave us?”

His tone does not hide his sadness. Her heart aching at that sight. 

“Almayra is a good place for my studies. “

“You really do want to be lawyer.”

“Yes, I am.”

“Why you never told me about this plan before?”

“We fight, remember?”

“Still you should have told me beforehand.”

“Don’t blame me, when you are the one who were being an asshole there."

He chuckles, it’s such a nice sound.

“I guess you right. Ah… I would never win an argument against you, am I?”

She giggles, a bit smug now. “Glad, you know that.”

When she meets with his eyes again, he looks at her tenderly and solemnly.

He caresses her hair softly. “I'm gonna miss you.” Her cheeks turn red immediately, she did not expect him to say such word.

His hand wrap around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

“W-What are you doing Dimitri?”

“Holding you.” He says calmly.

“But…”

“Why?” he says, “Isn’t it okay for siblings to hug each other?”

“That’s…”

Then she hears him whisper lowly on her ear. “Unless you never see me as sibling…”

Her heart is aching, if only he knows. “You are…” her breathe hitches. “… my brother.”

Dimitri keeps silence for a very long time, she can only hear his breathing while she closes her eyes trying to get some sleep. But of course, she fails as her heart throbbing rapidly.

“El….” He mumbles in her ear again after few minutes of silence.

She didn’t answer. Pretending to be asleep.

“I love you.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Wohoo what does he mean by that? Tell me what your thought! Cheers


End file.
